Kamen Riders' Incomplete Forms
Some Kamen Riders potentially possess incomplete or improper forms, usually weaker than their other forms, and only appeared briefly during the transformation sequences. Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Amazon **Pre-Amazon (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) SIC-Pre-Amazon.jpg|Pre-Amazon Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! *Kamen Rider ZX **Cyborg Team Commander (Kamen Rider Spirits Exclusive; not shown in series' run) ZX Commander.jpg|Cyborg Team Commander Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Growing Form - Weak form Kuuga first accesses before he becomes strong enough to access his main forms KR-Kuuga GrowingForm.png|Kuuga Growing Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Gills **"Incomplete" - Gills' horns are shortened when he is weakened Gills short horns.png|"Incomplete" Gills Kamen Rider Ryuki/Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Knight= *Kamen Rider Knight **Blank Form - Knight's form when he has no Contract KnightBlankForm.jpg|Knight Blank Form - Ouja= *Kamen Rider Ouja **Blank Form - Ouja's form when he has no Contract KR-Ouja Blank Form.png|Ouja Blank Form Ouja Blank Form（Advent Deck Broken）.png|Ouja Blank Form (Advent Deck broken) }} - Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight= }}}} Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade **Default (Normal/Neo Decadriver) nopicture.jpg|Decade's incomplete transformation process KR-Decade Incomplete.png|Decade's incomplete transformation process (M Tsukasa) KR-Decade Neo Incomplete.png|Decade's incomplete transformation process (Neo Decadriver ver.) |-| Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend **Default Kamen Rider Diend 4(mid-henshin).jpg|Diend's incomplete transformation process Kamen Rider W Skull= *Kamen Rider Skull **Skull Crystal KR-Skull Crystal.png|Skull Crystal |-| Eternal= *Kamen Rider Eternal **Red Flare - Eternal's incomplete form accessed by users who have low compatability with the Eternal Memory KR-Eternal RedFlare.png|Eternal Red Flare Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Prototype - Prototype version of Birth, which can only use the Breast Cannon and Crane Arm KR-Birth Prototype.png|Birth Prototype Kamen Rider Gaim - Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Ride Wear - Baron's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Kamen Rider Balon Armless.jpg|Baron Ride Wear - Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Ride Wear - Ryugen's undersuit before Armor Parts attach PreRyugen.png|Ryugen Ride Wear - Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear - Zangetsu's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Zangetsu Pre Arms.jpg|Zangetsu Ride Wear (Normal ver.) ZangetsuRiderWearGaiden.png|Zangetsu Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) - Gridon= *Kamen Rider Gridon **Ride Wear - Gridon's undersuit before Armor Parts attach GridonPlatform.jpg|Gridon Ride Wear - Kurokage= *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Ride Wear - Kurokage's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Tumblr inline n0nrk7VRF41qk32ya.png|Kurokage Ride Wear - Bravo= *Kamen Rider Bravo **Ride Wear - Bravo's undersuit before Armor Parts attach BravoPlat.jpg|Bravo Ride Wear - Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Ride Wear - Knuckle's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Knuckle Light Wear.png|Knuckle Ride Wear - Ryugen Yomi= *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi **Yomotsu Ride Wear - Ryugen Yomi's undersuit before the Yomotsuheguri Arms attach YomiPreArms.png|Ryugen Yomi Yomotsu Ride Wear - Jam= *Kamen Rider Jam **Ride Wear - Jam's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Jam Pre Arms.jpg|Jam Ride Wear - Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear - Duke's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Duke Genetic Light Wear.png|Duke Ride Wear - Saver= *Kamen Rider Saver **Ride Wear - Saver's undersuit before Armor Parts attach - Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Ride Wear - Bujin Gaim's undersuit before Armor Parts attach BujinGaimPre-Arms.png|Bujin Gaim Ride Wear - Idunn= *Kamen Rider Idunn **Ride Wear - Idunn's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Idun Ride Wear.png|Idunn Ride Wear - Fifteen= *Kamen Rider Fifteen **Ride Wear - Fifteen's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Fifteen Ride Wear.png|Fifteen Ride Wear - Mars= *Kamen Rider Mars **Ride Wear - Mars's undersuit before Armor Parts attach MarsPreArms.png|Mars Ride Wear - Gaim Yami= *Kamen Rider Gaim Yami **Black Jimber Ride Wear - Gaim Yami's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Black Jimber LightWear.png|Gaim Yami Black Jimber Ride Wear - Kamuro= *Kamen Rider Kamuro **Ride Wear - Kamuro's undersuit before Armor Parts attach KamuroPreArms.png|Kamuro Ride Wear - Black Baron= *Kamen Rider Black Baron **Ride Wear - Black Baron's undersuit before Armor Parts attach BB Ride Wear.png|Black Baron Ride Wear - Maja= *Kamen Rider Maja **Ride Wear - Maja's undersuit before Armor Parts attach }} - New Generation Riders= - Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Genetic Ride Wear - Duke's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Duke Genetic Light Wear.png|Duke Genetic Ride Wear (Normal ver.) Duke DragonEnergy RideWear.png|Duke Genetic Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms ver.) - Sigurd= *Kamen Rider Sigurd **Genetic Ride Wear - Sigurd's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Sigurd PreArms.png|Sigurd Genetic Ride Wear - Marika= *Kamen Rider Marika **Genetic Ride Wear - Marika's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Malika PreArms.png|Marika Genetic Ride Wear - Tyrant= *Kamen Rider Tyrant **Genetic Ride Wear - Tyrant's undersuit before Armor Parts attach Tyrant Genetic RideWear.png|Tyrant Genetic Ride Wear - Kurokage Shin= *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin **Genetic Ride Wear - Kurokage Shin's undersuit before Armor Parts attach BlackShadow True GenesisLwear.png|Kurokage Shin Genetic Ride Wear }}}} Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Zerodrive **Protodrive **Type Speed Pre-Tire - Type Speed before the Type Speed Tire is attached **Type Wild Pre-Tire - Type Wild before the Type Wild Tire is attached **Type Technic Pre-Tire - Type Technic before Type Technic Tire is attached **Type Dead Heat Pre-Tire - Type Dead Heat before the Type Dead Heat Tire is attached **Type Formula Pre-Tires - Type Formula before the Type Formula Tires are attached **Type Tridoron Pre-Tire - Type Tridoron before the Type Tridoron Tire is attached **Type Fruits Pre-Tire & Hat - Type Fruits before the Type Fruits Tire is attached **Type High Speed Pre-Tire - Type High Speed before the Type High Speed Tire is attached ZERODRIVE.png|Zerodrive PROTP-DRIVE.png|Protodrive Tireless.png|Drive Type Speed Pre-Tire WildTireLess.png|Drive Type Wild Pre-Tire TechnicTireless.png|Drive Type Technic Pre-Tire Dead Heat Tireless.jpg|Drive Type Dead Heat Pre-Tire Type Formula Tireless.png|Drive Type Formula Pre-Tires TypeTridoronTireless.png|Drive Type Tridoron Pre-Tire Type Fruit Tireless.png|Drive Type Fruits Pre-Tire & Hat TypeHighSpeedTireLess.png|Drive Type High Speed Pre-Tire |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach Pre-Tire - Deadheat Mach before the Type Dead Heat Tire is attached Dead Heat Mach (Tire-Less).jpg|Deadheat Mach Pre-Tire |-| Dark Drive= *Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Type Next Pre-Tire - Type Next before the Type Next Tire is attached Dark Drive Tireless.png|Dark Drive Type Next Pre-Tire Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Transient - Ghost's base body before a Damashii is attached ***Toucon Boost version - Transient after transforming into Toucon Boost Damashii ***Grateful version - Grateful Damashii before the 15 Heroic Spirits unite and generate its helmet ***Mugen version - Transient after transforming into Mugen Damashii Ghost Transient.png|Ghost Transient TransientBoost.png|Ghost Transient (Toucon Boost version) TransientGrateful.png|Ghost Transient (Grateful version) TransientMugen.png|Ghost Transient (Mugen version) |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Transient - Specter's base body before a Damashii is attached ***Deep Specter version - Specter's transient after transforming into Deep Specter Damashii Specter Transient.png|Specter Transient Deep Specter Transient.png|Deep Specter Transient |-| Necrom= *Kamen Rider Necrom **Transient - Necrom's base body before a Damashii is attached Necrom Transient.png|Necrom Transient |-| Dark Ghost= *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Transient - Dark Ghost's base body before a Damashii is attached Dark Ghost Transient.png|Dark Ghost Transient |-| Extremer= *Kamen Rider Extremer **Transient - Extremer's base body before a Damashii is attached EXer Transient.png|Extremer Transient |-| Zero Specter= *Kamen Rider Zero Specter **Transient - Zero Specter's base body before a Damashii is attached Zero Specter Transient.png|Zero Specter Transient |-| Dark Necrom P= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P **Transient - Dark Necrom P's base body before a Damashii is attached Ghost- Dark Necrom P Transient.png|Dark Necrom P Transient |-| Dark Necrom R= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R **Transient - Dark Necrom R's base body before a Damashii is attached. Dark Necrom R Transient.png|Dark Necrom R Transient |-| Dark Necrom B= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B **Transient - Dark Necrom B's base body before a Damashii is attached. Dark Necrom B Transient.png|Dark Necrom B Transient |-| Dark Necrom Y= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y **Transient - Dark Necrom Y's base body before a Damashii is attached. Dark Necrom Y Transient.png|Dark Necrom Y Transient Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Snipe **Proto Snipe Proto Snipe.png|Proto Snipe Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **Genius Form F9DC76DD-3CC0-42D4-A17D-0B374E361F5A.jpeg|Kamen Rider Build Genius Form's incomplete transformation process |-| Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Cross-Z Charge **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge **Cross-ZEvol Cross-Z Armorless.jpg|Cross-Z's incomplete transformation process Cross-Z Charge's Incomplete Form.png|Cross-Z Charge's incomplete transformation process Cross-ZEvol mid-transformations.png|Cross-ZEvol's incomplete transformation process |-| Grease= *Kamen Rider Grease **Grease **Grease Perfect Grease's Incomplete Form.png|Grease's incomplete transformation process Grease Perfect mid-transformation.png|Grease Perfect's incomplete transformation process |-| Rogue= *Kamen Rider Rogue Rogue Imcomplete.png|Rogue's incomplete transformation process Kamen Rider Zi-O *Kamen Rider Kikai Guardian undersuit.png|Kikai's incomplete transformation process Kamen Rider Zero-One Zero-One= *Kamen Rider Zero-One **Pre-Armor **MetalCluster Hopper Form Zero-One Base Form.png|Zero-One's incomplete transformation process Zero-One_MetalCluster-Hopper_Mid-Transformation.png|Zero-One MetalCluster Hopper's incomplete transformation process |-| Thouser= *Kamen Rider Thouser KR_Thouser-Mid_Transformation.png|Thouser's incomplete transformation process Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms